Time can fix and make problems
by SlippyTheScrewUp
Summary: Being sent back in time was not how Sasuke Uchiha had planned the fight he was in to end. Yet here he is having to fix the mistakes he had made in the past like killing his teammate. Somehow he managed to make things harder than what he originally had thought he would though.


Two shinobi stared each other down. One was panting heavily with blood dripping from wounds on his body. The other was just starting to show signs of fatigue. The one with brown hair moved in what most would say is a flash. The raven haired one moved on instinct to block the kick. The older shinobi would have dodged the next attack if he hadn't hesitated. The younger shinobi noticing the hesitation went in for the kill. Sasuke Uchiha was defeated.

/

I was beyond pissed. I was murderous to be correct. Sadly I am unable to kill the vermin that had led to me being this pissed off. Every single time I had gone in for a weakness I could have used to my advantage an image of a goofy shinobi would pass by in my mind. This lead to the dilemma that I am at now. Laying down on the ground bleeding. I watched as my once fellow Konoha shinobi caught his breath. Seconds later the self-pronounced avenger could feel what one could only call peace.

I found myself standing on _the color white._ 'What the hell' was the only thought going through my mind at this moment. That was until the sage of six paths decided now was a good time to drop by.

"You failed what I wanted you to do. First you kill the one that was supposed to help you find peace on the world. Then you stop trying all together to fix the world. Finally you get yourself killed in the end."

A sigh escapes my lips of course he thought that I could bring peace to the world. He should know by now that there is no such thing as peace in the world.

"What do you want" I say showing my annoyance.

"I need you to fix what you messed up in the first place."

What the hell was this guy talking about? Fix what I messed up was kind of impossible. Then again this guy was practically kami with the weird shit he could do. A spark of hope crosses my mind.

"What do mean."

The sage's lips twitch. It would be obvious to anyone in this situation that the man is thinking about what the reaction to what he says.

"I mean time travel" he says with utter seriousness.

I snort at him. My face remains stoic though, there is no way I will give him the satisfaction of knowing I was surprised. "If that is true why didn't just take Naruto back in time".

"Because I foolishly thought that after _you _killed her you would see the error in your ways" he says with annoyance.

I grit my teeth together after he says that. Her final moments coming into my mind. The look of betrayal that was on her face when my chidori went through her heart. The disbelieving looks my teammates gave me. Plus the utter satisfaction I felt for the first few days, then it truly hit me on what I just did.

"Then take her back now" I say naively.

"I can't her spirit is too far gone. The only way to bring her back would be to use Edo tensei then when her spirit leaves her undead body I could pull it to this purgatory. But as you know you can't get her D.N.A. to bring her back." Tsunade and some others had made sure that it was impossible for anyone to bring her back after she died.

He must take me for a fool if he thinks I will believe him. It's impossible he isn't able to take me back. But what if he can? No he can't it's absolutely impossible.

"What do you take me for? It's impossible to go back in time" I say ready to punch him just for bothering me so much.

A sigh escapes the man who gave others chakra. His face turns into a frown.

"It would be impossible for me to show you, so I will just have to do it then." I frown right back at him what he says can't be true, it just can't.

"I can only do this once before my spirit has to rest" the horned man says with utter confidence.

That must means if he uses the technique to send me back he will only have enough power to give Naruto and I are six paths power again. Wait, what am I thinking he can't take me back in time. It is impossible why can't I understand that.

"Do it then" I say those words without thinking about it.

The sage's mouth twitches again.

"Sasuke I have to warn you though when I do this I have to concentrate on what time period to put you in. What happens is I search through the past for the time I want, but when I do this I look through every millisecond there ever was. That means that I will have to put you at the time I want at the exact moment."

His body takes on a concentrated look. I was ready to tell him that it was impossible again except my body lights up as if the sun itself is within me.

/

When I come to again I instantly feel exhausted. Forcing my head to look around I know exactly where I am. The Valley of the end. I couldn't be here though I stayed as far as I could away from here. Turning my head a little I see a girl in an orange jump suit laying face up. Rushing straight from my positon just a few feet away from her I see her bleeding from various wounds that I gave her. Guilt hits me like a train. Right after that a feeling I can't describe goes thorough me. It was replaced with joy right after that though. He did it the sage brought me back in time! Next time I see him I will more than likely give him a massive hug. As I observe Naruto I can't help, but to find how different she looks from when I ended her life.

This Naruto has the same twin ponytails on her head. She obviously isn't as matured as she used to be, but she still has that same mix of cute and sexy. She has her weird orange and blue jumpsuit that she used to wear. Other than that she is still just as I remember her and I love it. I decide to try to help Naruto as much as I can though. That is until a certain grey haired pervert decides to appear.

/

Kakashi was having a shitty day. He was angry at the naïve avenger for being so stupid. Kakashi had taught him on of his best jutsus and now he is paying the price for it. At the same time though Kakashi is wondering if the cursed seal mark was the reason he left. Sasuke had once mentioned it saying things to him. It was supposed to corrode his mind, but he had sealed it off. Sadly he wasn't all that sure of whether it truly blocked all of the thoughts. With that in mind he took off towards his students.

Kakashi had thought of a lot of things when he got to his destination, this was not one of them. There wrapping bandages around Naruto was Sasuke the one who was trying to cut all of his bonds and leave. Yet here he was helping Naruto with what looked like a hurt expression.

"Sasuke" Kakashi spoke with a mostly emotionless tone except for the tint of anger.

Wincing a little from the tone Sasuke spoke back with a truly emotionless tone, "Bring her to Tsunade, I'll come without a fight." Kakashi seemed slightly surprised at first, but then he nodded and picked up Naruto. Sasuke tried to keep up with Kakashi and failed horribly at it. Slowing down the grey haired jounin turned to Sasuke with a curious look.

"What made you not want to leave" Kakashi asked with a surprising low amount of venom in his voice.

"I-" Sasuke started before he seemed to lose himself in thought. With renewed confidence Sasuke uttered "I found what I really want." Kakashi glanced down at the obviously tired Uchiha and came to a decision on what to do.

"Get on my back." The Uchiha quickly complied. Forcing himself to stay awake the Uchiha felt a tinge of pain come from his neck, but decided to ignore it for now. As the gates came into view the time traveler felt something he rarely felt. A feeling you can only get when you come home after a long journey away.

**I can't help it I have to give a story a try. I have a feeling that it won't be the best and will more than likely have errors, but I wanted to see if people would like a story like this. **


End file.
